


Working Alone

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Penetration, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Rape, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broke, Logan finds a way to still make Eyes Only work. But one way is taking it too far even for Logan to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: No joke. This gets dark and nasty before it gets better. I write to emotionally detox. 
> 
> And I was in a bad mood today...
> 
> Again, not beta-read.

Logan grunted as Dole pressed in, painfully, dryly, inching past his tight hole. The thin coating of lube the thug hurriedly coated his cock with wasn't enough.

Large dirty hands jerked Logan back, clawing his hips, forcing Logan to bear down because he had no other choice. His wheelchair creaked underneath them. He groaned at the burn, his stomach feeling bloated as Dole's wide cock filled him. It was too full, too much, too soon.

"Stop," Logan groaned. He weakly struggled. "I...wait..."

The voice by his ear scoffed, amused and unsympathetic. 

"I told you," Dole hissed, "If your boss Eyes Only can't pay my price for what I got on Carson, I want your ass for the night."

Logan bit his lower lip and said nothing more as Dole's cock slid deeper up into him. His ass cheeks ached where the informant had pried them wide in order to fit. His jeans tangled with his ankles, forcing Dole to spread Logan only at the knees.

The cock ring Dole had clamped over Logan's cock squeezed painfully. It wasn't tight enough though to stop the glisten pearl of pre-cum beading on his purpling tip.

"It's not like it's much of a sacrifice for you," Dole chuckled. "I heard the guy you paid off to roll on his boss had you all day."

Logan flushed at the memory. When the trust fund was shut down, there wasn't much left to keep Eyes Only going. This...this helped.

The fire brewing under Logan's skin crackled when the cock inside began to move roughly despite not being completely in.

"Wait," Logan gasped as the cock began to eagerly thrust. His hole burned non-stopped as it tried to stretch around the invader. "I need more time to...adjust..."

The chuckle by Logan's ear disagreed. In fact, the pistoning quickened, hips snapping up into Logan. Dole's sweaty crotch slurped loudly against Logan's ass.

Deeper and deeper, the cock forced its way in. Logan shuddered, feeling like he would throw up as he felt the unbearable fullness ballooning in his lower stomach, his neglected cock bobbing helplessly and leaking.

Logan's hands bound in front of him kept bumping into his engorged cock. He ached at the shoulders. The informant thrust up into Logan's ass, cooing as Logan groaned. Greasy fingers fondled his sacs, pulling and pinching as his cock cut into Logan's body.

"I knew you would be good," Dole cooed. He wrapped thick arms around Logan. "Your ass is so tight. It's like fucking into a new whore, but we know you're not new, aren't you?" 

Logan whimpered as one thrust nearly bounced him off Dole's lap. The guy dug nails into Logan's hips, drawing blood as he slammed Logan back down, popping that last inch into him.

"Finally," Dole sighed. The thrusts sharpened to bruising cuts. "Wheelchair or not, I'm gonna make sure you feel it all month, bitch."

Logan's stomach felt too large for his body, the cock in him pushing and cramming something into him he knew he'll never be able to get out. He knew this was what would happen when the money ran out. This is what he had left in his power to continue as Eyes Only. He dropped his head forward, his teeth clenched as Dole slammed repeatedly up into him. 

His head shot up when the door creaked. A broad shouldered shadow filled the doorway.

"Thought you changed your mind, Kel," Dole grunted. He never stopped thrusting into Logan. In fact, he picked up speed, chuckling as Logan failed to swallow back the whimper. 

"Didn't think riding a cripple was that interesting," the newcomer said, his shrug audible.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dole's hips snapped up. Logan yelped, bucking when it felt like he was going to fall. Dole pulled him onto his cock, fingers clawing at his drooling opening to guide his cock back in.

"His legs don't work, but his ass works just fine." Dole tugged Logan close. His cock jabbed up into Logan in a pace that stole his breath. 

Dole chuckled when Logan gurgled out a gasp.

"Sweet ride too. And all I gotta do is roll on that tight wad Carson and we have him all night."

Logan jerked. "What? No, the deal was—"

"You. All night. You're mine for the next six hours and if I want to fucking share you, then I'm tying your legs and keeping them open for as many pals as I want." Dole leaned and bit his ear.

"But don't worry. Just sharing you with my good buddy Kel here. He's got some goods on Carson too. Nice, huh? You'll get a special bonus for your boss."

Kel chuckled darkly. His zipper purred loudly as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Not until I get my bonus first."

Panic fluttered in Logan's chest. He was spiraling. His breath stuttered as Kel approached, his smile predatory. The sight of the engorged cock jutting out of his open flies made something snap in Logan's chest. He began to fight, to kick, pretense be damned.

"Looks like his legs work after all," Kel commented after they subdued Logan. They pulled him off the wheelchair and onto the floor. 

Dole grunted. "Must be a kink of his; we must be vanilla in comparsion."

Logan twisted on the damp floor. His face was pressed to the ground. He could feel Kel rubbing his leaking cock into his hair. He could feel Dole tugging him up on his knees, his abused hole exposed obscenely before the pair.

"This wasn't the deal," Logan snarled. "It was—No!"

Hot piss began filling Logan's ass. He shouted, jerking sporadically to get away. 

Kel groaned. "Oh hell, fill him up." He squeezed Logan's ass cheeks together, clamping his hole tight around Dole.

"Stop!" Logan cried out as Dole furiously pumped into him, streams of urine flooding his ass. His rectum burned from the previous abuse and this, this was too much. It hurt right down to his gut.

"Just making you mine for the night, sweetheart," Dole purred as he finished up with a few wet thrusts into Logan's filled channel. Kel kept his clawed hands on his buttocks, preventing leaking, keeping Logan full, too full, burning.

Dole slipped out, but before Logan could wretch free, Kel traded places.

"No, damn it," Logan choked out as Kel eagerly pissed into his ass as well. Scalding, foul piss stretched his insides, ballooning, pushing past his rectum, crowding against his bowels, threatening to flood him like an enema.

Dole crushed Logan's face to his crotch. He humped Logan's face, groaning as he encouraged Kel.

Kel squeezed Logan's buttocks together rhythmically. He grunted, forced his thumb deep up Logan's hole.

Logan cried out when his stomach cramped. He convulsed, his ass quivering as their piss gushed out of his ass.

"Bastards," Logan gasped as he shuddered, trying to rid his body of the piss. He moaned when he realized his cock was bouncing, hard and swollen from the disgusting stimuli. 

Kel began jerking off, cum spilling over his back. Logan tried to turn away, but Dole held him still. Kel stayed stooped over Logan, his cock stiff and hot against his sore opening.

"Bastards?" Kel and Dole chuckled. "You don't seem too upset by what we did."

Logan whimpered as he was rolled onto the stained floor. He flailed weakly as Dole roughly jerked him off. Kel fucked into him as he came, his cries of frustrated pain only making his rapists laugh.

"You offered yourself up," Kel reminded him as he slide his cock up into Logan again. He forced Logan's legs back, knees to his chest, bending him too far back Logan thought it felt like they were going to snap him in half. Kel then forced him to arch his back, forcing him to helplessly ride Kel's cock in a painful squat. But it was only so Dole could get behind Logan.

"Open wide," Dole purred as he jerked Logan back. Kel obliged by coming closer, crushing Logan between them.

"No....don't...it won't fit..." Logan moaned as Dole's cock slid in. His hole burned and a trickle of leftover piss trickled out his hole. His cock betrayed him, filling at the impossible fullness that seemed to rearrange his insides. 

"Bet you love your job," Dole taunted as he cupped Logan's cock from behind. His thrusts alternated with Kel's. Their cocks stayed hard inside Logan, their thrusts jerking Logan around like a puppet. 

Trapped between them, Logan could only gasp brokenly as he began to tear. When he came, he collasped back against Dole, unable to do anything more than take it. 

Kel grabbed Logan by the ears and yanked his head forward. His hips manically snapped up into Logan as he smashed his lips over Logan's clamped mouth in a bruising kiss. When Kel pulled back, he smirked at the pain-ripped tears down Logan's battered face.

"Better make those six hours count."

 

Logan groaned as he felt the hard piece of a flashdrive forcing its way up his rectum.

"N-no," Logan rasped. Weakly, he tried to move away. His nude body reeked of cum and piss; it wouldn't obey his commands. He slipped on the filth on the floor. Logan barely moved an inch across the wet floor.

"But it's what you wanted," Dole taunted as he jabbed the flashdrive deeper into Logan's ass. Logan mewled in pain. "Shit, thought we loosened him up. Maybe you were right, he could have taken a third. We should have called Rig over."

"We still can," Kel said breathlessly as he cum messily over Logan's face again. He rubbed his limp cock over the mess, ignoring Logan's frantic attempts to breathe.

"We still have an hour," Dole mused. "Since we gave him a break after he passed out." He slapped Logan's ass.

"What do you say? Want to be a toilet for the three of us?"

Kel laughed.

Logan whimpered. He tried to pull away on his elbows.

Kel tsked. "Where do you think you're going?" he chided. He held Logan down by the shoulders.

"Stop," Logan croaked. He squeezed his eyes tight. The flashdrive kept slpping deeper. He could feel the tips of Dole's fingers pushing past his loose sphincter to forced the drive deeper. Hard angles jabbed into his swollen prostate. His bowels cramped in response. His cock weakly tried to fill again. 

Logan feebly clenched his ass, trying to keep Dole out.

"Again?" Dole crowed, delighted. "Your sweet ass wants more, huh?"

"No!"

Logan gasped, terror squeezing his throat as the tip of Dole's cock pressed into his hole. The flashdrive still sat strangely in him.

"Stop," Logan groaned, not caring if it came out a plea now. Kel rubbed his renewed erection across his tear-stained face.

"I think we earned a bonus for keeping Eyes Only's bitch happy," Dole taunted.

"You earned something," a new voice snarled.

Dole was suddenly no longer crushing Logan with his weight. Kel was suddenly gone. There was a scream. A bone cracked. Someone was crying, blithering now.

The flashdrive, Logan's reward, dug against the walls of his rectum, pressing in with every shuddering breath he took. His rectum weakly flexed, but he couldn't force it out and it sank deeper, ramming into his prostate. His bowels seized and Logan shuddered as his body was fooled, thinking it need to piss. But all he could do was tremble as a weak line of piss trickled out and pooled under his belly.

The screaming was louder now, almost shrill. Logan stared blearily into the dark, but all he saw were shadows. Three. Two. Suddenly there was only one. 

And everything went quiet.

Logan shook as the lone remaining shadow approached him in a straight, determined line.

"God, Logan."

Logan flinched violently as hands curled around his bare shoulders. He cringed as a hand swept over his hair, streaked with Kel's cum, his lashes crusted with Dole's.

"Get away from me," Logan rasped. He pushed weakly at the chest suddenly close to him. 

"Sh, it's okay. You're okay now. God, why didn't you—why, Logan? Why?"

Logan groaned as he sagged against a chest. He panted. Maybe he's be dead before the third could finish. Before Dole and Kel joined in.

Hands rolled him onto his back, pulling him to sit up.

The flashdrive twisted wrong. Agony spiked inside and shot up his spine. Logan screamed. 

A voice exclaimed, panic in Logan's ears as Logan convulsed with pain and collapsed against who could be his next tormentor.

 

A cool damp towel swiped across Logan's face. Water trickled down his face. It felt cleansing.

"Joshua, I need more ice." Someone sounded desperate, pleading. Logan hoped whoever it wasn't caught between Kel and Dole as well. He fidgeted. He could feel thick blankets wrapped around him. There was a damp towel over his groin as well. It reminded him of the burning stream pushing into him, scalding in its humiliation as Dole filled his ass with—

Logan choked. He struggled. He thought he could feel the hot trickle leaking down the back of his thighs.

"Sh." A careful hand cupped the back of Logan's head. "Try not to move so much. I took the drive out but you were still bleeding for almost a day."

The emptiness in Logan's ass gave him pause. He felt like a loose bag of bones, his skin stretched too thin and unable to snap back into place, but the emptiness...

Logan forced his eyes open as wide as he could. It was then he realized his eyes were cleaned of dried semen, his hair smelled of soap and he felt...

He still felt used. Dirty. Spent and thrown away. A whore.

"No, no, no," a voice murmured, distressed. A hand cautiously stroked the back of Logan's clean head. 

Logan shuddered. All the soap in the world...

"They'll never touch you again. No one will, not without your permission. Never. I swear. I—"

There was a choked off sob.

Logan squinted, tried to focus.

Alec's red-rimmed eyes gazed back at him. He smiled, shakily.

"About time you woke up." Alec rubbed a thumb tenderly under Logan's eye. "I thought...I had heard...I tried to get to you before..." Alec's throat worked. "I'm sorry."

"I asked for this," Logan rasped.

Alec pulled Logan carefully to him.

"You asked for information. You didn't ask for this."

Logan pressed burning eyes into Alec's collarbone. "I..."

"You asked for help with Eyes Only, not for what the bastards did to you." Alec exhaled shakily. He buried his face into Logan's hair. 

"Never again, Logan. Maxie said you told her you were handling it, but..." Alec shook. He never lifted his face from Logan's hair.

Logan stirred uneasily at the close contact. He was startled when Alec loosened his suffocating hold. He carefully settled Logan back into the nest of thick blankets.

"I thought I was," Logan croaked. His eyes burned. He turned his face away. "I thought I could do this. Alone. You guys have Terminal City to—"

"Not alone," Alec said harshly. "Never again. Never should have. I had wanted to, but you and Max..." He bowed his head.

"I stayed away because I thought you guys would come back together, but you never did, even after the virus was gone..."

"It'll never happen between us," Logan whispered. He closed his eyes. He swallowed. He could still feel Dole marking him as his whore, stretching his body out of shape with filth and humiliation.

"It'll never happen with anyone now." Logan's breathing hitched.

"Me?"

Logan cracked open gritty eyes at the hopeful face.

Alec gingerly covered Logan's bandaged hands with his.

"Not now, I know, but someday, maybe me?" Alec's eyes looked overly brightly. "I can wait. Just let me help you for now. No strings attached. Promise."

Logan stared at Alec. Maybe he was still delirious?

"You'll wait?" Logan rasped. "But I'm..." His throat worked.

"It feels that way now." Alec cautiously sat on the bed. He looked surprised when Logan didn't pull away. He eased down and curled an arm around Logan, pulled him against a solid chest Logan thought he remembered sleeping against.

"But I'll keep reminding you how it really is." Alec hugged Logan to him. "Every day. Every hour. And I'll wait when you start believing it. Because you will."

Logan curled cautiously into Alec. His heart hammered fast at the proximity but he stayed there, because Alec was...Alec. 

"You'll wait?" Logan whispered. "How long?"

"Forever and after," Alec vowed.

Logan closed his eyes. "Maybe not that long," he decided sleepily.

Alec kissed the top of Logan's head. "See? You're getting better already."

Logan nodded tiredly and drifted to sleep. He felt Alec slip lower into the bed to tuck him close.

Logan smiled and burrowed closer to sleep, at last, not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> On weekends, I let my frustration out by writing bad and often sadistic kink. I apologize in advance for the crap you'll read here on my page in the future.
> 
> \-----------------------  
> Feedback or not, your choice. I thank ye, though, for giving this a chance.


End file.
